On The Other Side
by Naomi Wiflath
Summary: Phoenix has fallen and turned into the one thing she dispises. She searches to find herself and save her lost world.
1. Chapter 1

**On the Other Side**

A Fic by Naomi Wiflath

Chapter 1: **Fall of the** **Phoenix**

They seemed to float within the endless sea of darkness. A girl with long & strait blazing red and orange hair struggled against the black, only to be dragged with it. It was as if it was a living thing, like she was in the belly of a living beast. She screamed out as the darkness reached out and dragged its claws through out her very being. But her voice was swallowed into the void. Her breath caught in her chest at the sight of those yellow eyes, and panic quickly swarmed her. They reached out, and there was nothing she could do.

Those icy claws dug into her chest, sending a paralyzing chill throughout her body. Her emerald eyes widened as the claw dug around, searching…

_No! I won't let it take my heart! I can't!_

She tried to move her arms, to pull that icy hand from within her, but it felt as her limbs were made of stone. A terrible pressure pushed from all sides; she couldn't breathe.

The Neo Shadow's razor sharp claws finally clasped on what it was looking for, causing the girl to go ridged. This was it, this was the end. She couldn't fight it, she couldn't win.

But instead of wrenching her heart from her body, the claws clenched tighter around it. She screamed out again as the claws sunk into her heart, quickly cutting off her scream. A darkness colder then anything she had felt spread throughout her limbs. She was oblivious to the black chains that had wrapped themselves around her, they grew taught and started pulling from all sides. They seemed to sink through her and entrapped her heart, which was on the verge of giving from the strain. But it held, she held on to that one shred of light by chanting a simple phrase weakly in her head. _'I will never give up…'_

The chains pulled harder, causing an electrifying pain to shoot throughout her body. She trembled under the strain, and her eyes started to slide closed. She was so tired, even through the pain. It was so bad that it was now a part of her, as the darkness seeped through her and fought to get to that weakened heart. Her skin was now deathly pale, her body still ridged. She didn't feel the heartless pull away its icy claw. She didn't hear that triumphant cry. She did not see that flash of light. Her eyes closed, oblivious to the light that fought away the darkness. The heartless that were pulling on the chains fled, and they now hung limply. That sea of darkness faded away, and the unconscious girl now lay on a stone floor. The chains disappeared in a black wisp of smoke, but it didn't matter. The damage had already been done.

Her flame like hair was now a deep crimson, her skin blacker then a raven's feathers. Her t-shirt was black, with two red belts that went across the back. Her baggy pants were black with a strange red design stretching across them, a speck of yellow splashed here and there. Two black belts and one red with silver buckles sat loosely on her waist. Two big black pockets were on the sides of her pants, just above her knees. Her shoes were more like boots, with silver plated toes. Black, fingerless gloves with a silver plate on the back covered most of her hands. The heartless crest engraved into the plate along with various designs that looked like wings. Her fingers now ended with wicked sharp claws.

But not visible was something that was branded upon her back, the faded mark of the heartless crest.

She lay in the center of what was once a circular room. The stone walls and ceiling mostly gone, revealing the orange and pink painted sky. But what would really catch your eye, was a strange machine in the far corner. It was made mostly of glass, which had shattered across the room. A strange iridescent liquid oozed over the rest of the broken machine and onto the floor.

A boy of no more then sixteen stood panting, trying to catch his breath. He was looking at the diabolical machine, and pushed a lock of brown hair behind his ear.

"Sora! You did it!" Exclaimed the humanoid dog, running up to his friend in his usual klutzy manner. He was followed by the famous white feathered foul, Donald. Sora grinned, leaning on the Keyblade for a moment.

"I wonder what that machine was." Donald asked, scratching his chin and looking at the machine.

"I dunno, but I got a bad feeling from it. And it was obvious that they didn't want it destroyed." Sora replied, taking a deep breath.

"Sora…" Goofy started, tapping on the boy's shoulder. "Look over there…" Sora's gaze followed the direction of where the royal guard was pointing and fell onto a shadowed figure. His curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly made his way to it, holding the Ultima Keyblade tightly in his grasp. He stopped a couple feet away from it, and kneeled down on one knee.

"It's… a girl…" Sora breathed quietly, more to himself then his companions. He could hear her labored breaths, and frowned. Her very appearance just screamed 'Heartless', but Sora couldn't sense any danger from the girl. But what he did feel was her heart. It was extremely weak, and it's light muffled by some unknown barrier.

Finalizing on his mental decision, he raised the Keyblade and mumbled 'Curaga'. The girl glowed a dark green for a moment, and then it faded away. He stood there waiting for a sign of consciousness, but she didn't stir. This confirmed his suspicions. Donald and goofy hesitantly walked up beside him.

"Wonder where she came from." Goofy asked, scratching his chin. Donald scowled.

"Probably a trick, Cum'on Sora, lets get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." Donald shivered, looking up to Sora who was lost in thought.

"Sora?" Goofy asked, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Her heart." Sora said finally, breaking the eerie silence.

"What?" Donald asked, Sora walked closer to the girl and kneeled right next to her.

"Something happened to her heart, it's weak… I think we should do something." Sora replied, placing a hand against her cheek. It was extremely cold to the touch, it made him worry more. He hoped that there was something he could do, what could have happened to this girl?

"I dunno…" Goofy started, glancing at the girl uneasily. Donald nodded in agreement.

"This could be a trap, Sora. I don't think we should chance it." Donald replied, crossing his arms. Sora looked to his companions, his deep blue gaze boring into them.

"What if you're wrong?" He replied coolly. They looked away, knowing all well that he could be right. Sora turned back to the girl, and dismissed the Keyblade. He then slowly and gently picked her up. She gave no sign of life other then breathing, which made it more urgent to Sora that they get her somewhere safe.

"Let's go, I don't know how long she'll be able to hold on." Sora added making his way to the crumbling doorway and back to the gummi ship. Donald and Goofy followed, Donald not so sure about Sora's decision.

"Are you sure we should allow this?" the duck asked.

"I trust Sora's decision." Goofy replied. The dog had the utmost confidence in Sora, and trusted him with all of his being. Donald sighed and gave up, when Sora put his mind to something nothing got into his way. So silently, both followed, matching Sora's quickened pace.

**Middle of the night and it's getting so hard to breathe**

**I can't sleep, can't think, can't hardly dream**

**I'm scared and I'm running**

**Running out of time.**

**I get lost sometimes, **

**I cannot hear the sound of my heart beating.**

**I'm tripping over myself, going nowhere**

**Waiting, suffocating, no direction**

**I wonder why, it's only me.**

**Please help me escape the pain**

**And lead me back again...**

* * *

A/N: I'm so bad, I can't believe I'm starting _ANOTHER_ new fic but alas, oh well. This was more to test out an idea, and I actually like it. It will be one of my darker fics yet, or I think it will be. It won't be my main one, so don't expect routine updates. My focus is still on Naomi's Tale.

On another note, Sora's wearing his KH2 Gear.

Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

**On the other Side**

A fic by Naomi Wiflath

Chapter 2: **Phoenix in the Mirror**

Emerald eyes fluttered open, immediately adjusting to the dim lighting of the room. She was on a neatly made bed with a maroon comforter. She sat up, biting her tongue to keep from groaning. Her body was extremely sore, and felt like it was made of led. She looked around the room. It was small, covered in blue and white striped wall paper and wood floors. There was a bed on the adjacent wall from the one she was on, and by it leaned a man. He looked back at her behind a pair of shaded glasses. He wore red, one arm sitting in the sleeve like a sling instead of though it. He had salt and pepper hair, and his presence was very comforting. She thought it strange, when she didn't even know him. And what else was strange, she was able to hear his heart. It was faint, but it was there. She could sense it.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Sora found you and brought you here." He replied, unmoving. "Who are you?"

"I'm… Phoenix… I think…" Phoenix realized that she didn't have any memory. Of _anything._ Except her name, or what she thought was her name. She looked down at her clawed hands; they seemed foreign to her. Phoenix felt a pain in her chest, and she put her hand to it. Something terrible happened. But what was it, and why did her chest ache so?

Her breath caught in her chest as it throbbed again, she gave a small whimper.

"Hey! I'm back!" Sora and Co. walked through the door, his gaze immediately turned to the girl. She was now shivering, both hands at her chest. Sora immediately ran to her side.

"Hey? What's wrong? Are you alright!" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She cried out, startling him. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she whimpered back to him.

"I don't know, I don't Know. Why don't I know? What Is this? Why am I seeing this!"

Donald and Goofy stood back by Auron, watching carefully.

Sora's attention shifted to his hand, where he held his Keyblade. It had grown warm and seemed to glow. What did this mean?

Sora immediately dismissed the Keyblade, and the pain left immediately. Phoenix held her hands up in front of her, angry tears filling her eyes.

"No… It can't be…" She whispered, completely devastated. She had remembered something. It made her realize what she was, and what she had become...

_Flashback…_

"Get out of here! Now!" Phoenix yelled, beckoning her friends down the hallway. The heartless were everywhere, trying to cut off their retreat.

"How can this be happening? How can they be real?" Corrie whimpered, running beside Phoenix and Zeke. She had short red hair and green eyes.

"Who cares! Let's just get out of here _ALIVE_!" Zeke snapped back. He had Black hair and icy blue eyes.

The trio continued down the hallway, just alittle farther till they reach the double glass doors. But Zeke was tackled from behind, pinned down by a neo shadow. Naomi whirled around and tackled it, forgetting all reason.

"What are you doing! Get out of here!" Zeke yelled out desperately. Phoenix was thrown down by another shadow, Corrie cornered by two.

"RUN!" Phoenix Screamed at the top of her lungs, holding back the shadow's claws by grabbing its wrists. But it was much stronger, slowly overpowering Phoenix. She kicked hard with her feet, throwing it off. She turned just to see a Neo dig its claws into Zeke's chest. She ran at it screaming as she saw Zeke go limp. The other heartless slashed her across the back, making her cry out again. It kicked her back to the floor and she watched in horror as Zeke's heart was ripped from his chest. He gave one last rasping breath before his body faded away, Phoenix reaching vainly out for him; for some way to stop it. But it was too late. She heard a scream and turned to see Corrie meet the same fate.

With angry tears in her eyes she flipped onto her back, ignoring the pain, and grabbed onto a heartless's ankle. It merely looked down at her, tilting its head slightly as if saying. 'What could you do to me you foolish creature?'

Suddenly the ground shook violently, the world was shuttering to its very core. There was a very large rumble, and Naomi looked down to see a large crack form beneath her. It ripped open, and she only managed to grab onto the crumbling ledge. She dared to glance down to in horror see darkness creeping up from it. _No… How could it end like this? How could I let my friends be taken?_ Why! She screamed out as the ledge finally gave way from her grasp, and she fell into that darkness. Into the mouth of a terrible beast that fed on all the light.

_End Flashback…_

Phoenix shuddered; angry tears fell down her face. What had she become? The one thing that ruthlessly ripped her friends lives away? She was now one of them! And why couldn't she remember anything else? Why was she stuck with this tormenting memory?

Sora looked at her sadly, unsure of what to do. She wasn't a heartless. How could she be? He put a comforting hand back on her shoulder, making her look back up at him. Crystal tears sliding down her pitch black skin.

"Don't cry. Everything's going to be alright." He said softly, although he was unsure about the statement. He didn't even know what was wrong, yet he cant stand someone being sad.

Her sadness quickly turned to anger.

"Look at me! I'm one of them! I'm one of _them_! Those foul creatures that… that…" She snarled, revealing white fangs that made her look even more frightening.

"No you're not. You still have your heart." Sora replied calmly. Phoenix's snarl faded away, and she placed a hand onto her chest. To her surprise, she could hear her own heart, she could _feel_ it. It was there, how ever feint it was, it was there. She wiped away her tears, taking a deep breath. Her gaze then met his. She could sense his heart too; but unlike a heartless, she didn't have any desire to steal it away from him.

He sat down next to her on the bed, Donald, Goofy and Auron walked up in front of them.

"So what's your name?" Sora asked cheerfully, like nothing had happened. Phoenix was startled by his friendliness, but was comforted by it. She felt like she could trust him, even with her life.

"I'm Phoenix… That's all I can remember." She lied, knowing she did have one _other_ memory, but didn't think she could handle reliving it again.

"Well I'm Sora. And they are Donald, Auron and Goofy. They're my friends." Sora replied, gesturing to each when he said their name. Donald looked at her disapprovingly, his arms crossed. Auron's expression was completely neutral. Goofy smiled well… goofily.

"It's nice to meet you…" Phoenix started, fiddling around with the fabric of her pants. She felt so apart form them, so _Different_.

"So you don't remember anything?" Auron asked, catching her off guard. For some reason he knew that she was lying, which scared her.

"M-my world, it was destroyed by the heartless. That's all I know." She said quickly, looking away. Auron nodded, as if he understood completely her situation.

"Don't worry; we'll get your world back." Sora said smiling. Phoenix looked back at him and smiled.

"Hey Sora… what was that thing you had? When you came in?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh, my Keyblade?" Sora asked, she nodded.

"What ever it is… I think… it helps me remember… Before you came, I didn't know anything. It helped me remember what happened to my world." Her throat tightened at the end, causing her to cough and look away. Sora nodded.

"It did act strangely. I think you're right." He replied. Donald looked to him in disapproval.

"Do you really believe _her_?" Donald asked. Phoenix was extremely hurt by the comment, especially how he referred to her. Sora glared back at him angerly.

"_Yes_ I do." He replied back, crossing his arms and matching Donald's disapproving expression.

"I do." Added goofy, sitting on Phoenix's other side.

Phoenix couldn't help but smile. They barely knew her yet, they defended her…

**Wish I was too dead to cry**

**You don't need to bother**

**I don't need to breathe**

**I'll keep slipping farther**

**wish I was too dead to care**

**If need I care at all**

**Never had a voice to protest**

**I wish I had a reason**

**My flaws are open season**

**For this I gave up trying**

**You don't need to bother**

**I don't need to breathe**

**I'll keep slipping farther**

**Wish I died instead of lived**

**Self forgotten with its memories**

**You don't need to bother**

**I don't need to breathe**

**I'll keep slipping farther**

**I won't let go till it bleeds.**

**I don't need to be you**


End file.
